onceuponatimefandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Utilisateur:Rwo/8x03
"Dans les Nuages" est un épisode de la saison 8. Gothel menace les espoirs de Henry et Ella de fonder une famille. Dans le passé, le jeune Henry rencontre Jack. __TOC__ Résumé Précédemment, dans Once Upon a Time… Flashback thumb|left|200px|Henry parcourt la [[Nouvelle Forêt enchantée à moto.]] Vrrrrrr, fait la roue arrière d'une moto sur un chemin de terre. Chevauchant son destrier de ferraille, le jeune Henry Mills fonce à travers les bois de la Nouvelle Forêt enchantée. L'adolescent est impatient. Voilà déjà quelques temps qu'il a quitté le confort de son foyer et sillonne les routes en quête d'aventure. Un nouveau territoire s'offre désormais à lui, et le jeune homme a hâte de commencer, de tenter sa chance dans ce pays. Mais la forêt est particulièrement dense, la route à flanc d'une pente cahoteuse, et les leçons de conduite de son grand ami August peinent à aider Henry à se stabiliser sur son engin. Le conducteur encore débutant ressent les glissades latérales de sa roue sur les cailloux, manquant chaque fois de déraper. Il réalise au détour d'un virage que sa précipitation l'a conduit à rouler bien trop vite. Il lui est malheureusement difficile de mettre un coup de frein sans risquer de se blesser gravement. Devant lui, finit par s'offrir une descente certes peut-être abrupte mais dégagée, une chance pour lui de ralentir. Profitant de l'occasion, Henry retrouve son équilibre sur la ligne droite. Il pourra reprendre son souffle une fois à l'intersection en bas avant de reprendre son exploration de ces collines boisées. thumb|200px|Henry dérape en catastrophe. Problème : les freins ne répondent plus aussi bien. La nouvelle surprend le garçon, qui a le malheur de quitter la route des yeux un bref instant et n'aperçoit pas en contrebas la masse blanche qui s'est avancée sur l'intersection depuis sa gauche, jusque-là couverte dans l'angle mort par les buissons. Remarquant enfin l'obstacle, il n'a d'autre choix que de se risquer à une manœuvre dangereuse. Le petit motard s'élance, tirant de tout son poids le véhicule d'un côté, s'acharnant à freiner dans un dérapage qui s'avère in extremis salutaire. Reste que la force d'inertie finit de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le mettre à terre. Dans le flou de sa petite chute, et l'écho sourd de son casque, l'adolescent distingue un bruit particulièrement grave. Il reconnaît ainsi le meuglement d'une vache, la chose blanche qu'il a manqué de percuter. À travers la poussière, il voit une ombre s'approcher de lui. Suffisamment près, c'est un autre jeune homme brun, peut-être légèrement plus âgé que lui, qui vient à sa rescousse et l'aide à se relever. : « Est-ce que ça va ? : – Oui, oui ça va, articule Henry en reprenant son souffle. J'ai… j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon… euh, « cheval », et en dévalant la pente j'ai failli rentrer dans cette vache. Je suis désolé. : – Tout va bien, Blanchette a eu un coup de frayeur mais elle n'a pas été touchée. Ça va aller ? : – Oui, merci. Je crains malheureusement que je vais devoir réparer ma moto moi-même, soupire l'accidenté avant de se retourner vers son sauveur. Il y aurait un village pas trop loin d'ici ? : – Juste un peu plus loin de l'autre côté de la colline, pointe du doigt le jeune homme. J'y allais justement. : – Génial ! Si ça ne t'embête pas, j'aimerais me joindre à vous. Au fait, je m'appelle Henry, Henry Mills, se présente-t-il en tendant sa main. : – Enchanté, Henry, lui répond son nouvel ami. Moi, je m'appelle Jack. » ---- Chacun tirant son compagnon de route, Jack, sa vache à la corde, et Henry, les mains sur le guidon de son véhicule, les deux garçons font connaissance sous le soleil en poursuivant le reste de leur itinéraire à pied : : « Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire ? : – Mon histoire ? sourit Jack. Oh, ma vie est tout à fait sans histoires. Un simple fermier qui va vendre une vache. Ma mère est morte, et depuis c'est compliqué… : – Je suis désolé. Tu as encore de la famille ? » Le vacher garde le silence un bref instant, comme pour réfléchir. : « Non. Non, plus personne, répond-il enfin. : – Ça doit être tellement dur. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer ma vie sans ma famille. : – Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici tout seul ? : – Je suis Auteur, j'écris. Mais je commençais à manquer d'inspiration, en quelque sorte. Donc je suis parti vers d'autres horizons, rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et écrire ma propre histoire. : – Je vois. Ça explique le… ta monture, dit Jack en désignant l'engin du doigt. : – Motocyclette. C'est comme une charrette à deux roues, avec une selle. : – Et ça avance tout seul, comme ça ? C'est magique ? : – À la base non, mais elle a été améliorée. Difficile de trouver du carburant dans le coin. De quoi l'alimenter, si tu préfères, reprend Henry pour bien se faire comprendre. : – J'adorerais pouvoir autant voyager, en plus aussi facilement. » Le jeune motard interrompt alors leur marche. Une idée semble avoir germé dans son esprit avant d'illuminer son regard. D'un sourire malicieux, il se décide à la partager : : « Tu pourrais. : – Comment ça ? : – Mais oui ! Un garçon prénommé Jack qui va vendre sa vache à l'autre bout du bois, c'est une histoire vieille comme le monde ! : – Mais de quoi tu parles ? : – Tu as déjà entendu parler de haricots magiques ? » ---- … Des années plus tard … Commentaire Anecdotes Diverses * L'intrigue et le titre original de l'épisode, In the Sky, d'après la chanson Giants in the Sky, sont inspirés de la comédie musicale Into the Woods écrite par Stephen Sondheim et James Lapine. * Cendrillon doit récupérer des lentilles comme dans la version du conte écrite par les Frères Grimm. * Parmi les oiseaux qui la rejoignent, Cendrillon reçoit l'aide d'un verdier, d'une linotte et d'un merle. Ces trois oiseaux ouvrent la chanson Greenfinch and Linnet Bird de la comédie musicale Sweeney Todd, le Diabolique Barbier de Fleet Street, une autre œuvre de Stephen Sondheim. Références à Disney * Grand-Mère Feuillage transmet à Ella le don de parler une autre langue grâce à un chant comme dans le film Disney Pocahontas, une Légende Indienne sorti en 1995. * Parmi les oiseaux qui la rejoignent, Cendrillon reçoit l'aide d'un rossignol, en référence à la chanson Chante Rossignol du film Cendrillon de 1940. ** Jack propose à Henry de se faufiler « comme des souris », en référence au rongeur Jaq du film. Références en:User:Rwo/8x03